


Chance

by TheDevilsLovingBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsLovingBitch/pseuds/TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: It was just a chance encounter. Just two people passing one another in the hallway, right? If she knew it'd come to this she'd have never returned.





	Chance

It was the sound of footsteps that caused him to pause, turning.

Only to see Kagome Higurashi, the newly assigned Professor of Herbology, approaching down the corridor at a brisk pace. Sprout's replacement. Good. The rounded Professor had been one of the worst in Hogwarts in his, and others, opinion. No wonder only Longbottom took to her teachings.

The Herbology professor herself was dressed for once it seemed not in ripped jeans and a shirt, simple Muggle clothes, but in deep sapphire blue witch's robes trimmed with gold. A Ravenclaw through and through it seemed.

Truth be he had nothing against her. She was competent. Skilled and patient. More so than Sprout whose motto had more been to learn by mistake than actually teaching them. That she treated his Head of House with respect, instead of poor tolerance, spoke well to many Slytherins.

And with her blue-black hair loose, amplifying the soft roundness of her features, she looked far too young to be a professor. He had even heard talk among the older students within his House of what they'd do with her if they could even if, by rights, she had to be at least Snape's age.

"Draco," for the briefest of moments he almost swore her unusual blue eyes flickered to his right, to the person standing beside him, before back to him, "have a good summer."

"You too, Professor."

As she rounded a corner, Draco Abraxas Malfoy turned back to his companion. And paused wondering at the other's contemplative look.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Marigold. She had asked her students to describe the properties of marigold. A simple plant found in almost every garden. Colorful and vibrant it required little care. So little care it's value was often overlooked. Those bright orange flowers could be ground into a paste for dry skin or burns and even steeped as a tea to combat colds.

Fingers brushing themselves irritably through thick black tresses she considered the parchment unrolled before her. It was a mockery. She hadn't just covered marigold in a lesson but ensured the library was stocked with herbal books when she had taken over from Pomona Sprout.

Though she supposed she should have known better. She'd grown up here hadn't she. She'd been a student here, hadn't she, until her fifteenth birthday when she'd visited her mother's family. Just as her father had been and however many generations from his family instead of attending Mahoutokoro like her mother's parents.

And it wasn't like she needed the job.

Itching with the urge to follow her dark colleague's habit of simply marking a large red X across the paper she picked up the copper feathered quill pen and paused. No. That soft knock on the wood of her office door had to have been her imagination.

It wasn't Lupin. The Professor of Defense against Dark Arts would simply barrel into her study with all the confidence that came with being colleagues. It wasn't Severus, who'd be looking for a glass of syrah and a game of Wizard's Chess, for it quite simply lacked the Potion Master's authority.

Moments later, however, the knock was repeated, "Professor."

With a heavy sigh distinctively azure blue eyes closed. She recognized the voice immediately. She'd heard its whining tones enough. One of the dozen or so students she had had enough of to last her all summer. So what fresh hell was this that he decided to bother her at her office rather than hightail it back to his family's manor.

The Leaving Feast, after all, had come to an end just a few hours ago and most of the students were in their rooms packing up, preparing to go home or wherever for the summer months. Those who had nowhere to go would remain at Hogwarts under the care of Minerva and Poppy.

She could ignore him.

He wasn't known for his patience and if he thought she wasn't here then certainly the student would leave. She knew if it was important he'd had gone to his Head of House, not her. This was her quiet time. A reprieve from having to intervene between students or even, on occasion, between fellow teachers.

When a third knock came, this one harder, she pushed herself from her chair. Her dogwood wand was warm and comfortable within her hand. Though she knew it was which student it was with the increasing activity of Death Eaters there was no harm in being cautious.

Just as she opened the door a voice broke through, "about time. Thought you'd gone deaf."

Her lips parted, however, before she could say anything a snake-headed cane pressed against a shoulder forcing the teenager to the side as someone else stepped forward, "show some respect, boy."

They may share the same fair skin and the same pale blonde hair. But this man's features were matured, more aristocratically distinguished, and the ashen grey, not the blue-grey of his son, eyes that starred down at her harder.

And despite herself Kagome took a step back, "Mr. Malfoy."

Speak of a devil and he shall appear, right? Money, influence and power had kept this man's name from the ranks of published Death Eaters over the years. But only a fool didn't know what Lucius Malfoy was. And what he was capable of.

"Miss. Higurashi," that cold gaze, so different from years ago, never wavered for hers, "I heard you'd come back."


End file.
